An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can display an ultrasonic image of a subject in real time. An ultrasonic image obtained in real time allows confirmation of the position of a biopsy needle inserted into the subject.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus designed to easily distinguish a biopsy needle inserted into a subject from a body tissue. In this ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, an ultrasonic beam is deflected substantially perpendicularly to the insertion path of the biopsy needle.
Patent Document 1: JP-A No. 2004-208859